Three Days In the Office
by GlitterTech
Summary: Three days in Percy and Audrey's Ministry office. Fluff to the best of my abilities. That's a lie.


_A.N. There are eleventy-billion Audreys out there, due to a curious lack of information about her out there. My Audrey is Muggleborn, Slytherin but not into dark stuff, no definite last name, sometimes wears brightly-colored clothing, sometimes wears leather, spike heels and mini-skirts. In beginning of this story, on a cold winter day, it's been anywhere from 4 to 6 months since Audrey got a job as Head Secretary to the Senior Assistant (Percy Weasley) to the Minister of Magic (Kingsley Shacklebolt). On a summer day, it's been 6-7 months. On a spring day, it's been 9-12 months._

Percy and Audrey were sitting in their office on a freezing winter day. It was fifteen minutes to quitting time, and they had finished everything up nicely. Audrey finished flawlessly twenty minutes before Percy, as usual. She put her feet up on her brightly colored desk and was staring off into space when he asked.

"Audrey, do you like me?" Percy asked, not wanting to look at her. A stupid blush was creeping up his face and was running and screaming towards his ears.

"Course I do boss. You're pretty awesome." Audrey said, trying to stare him into looking at her. Percy blushed more at the compliment.

"I meant… dating, sort of like." If Percy blushed anymore, he'd die of lack of blood to his extremities. Audrey, who had forced him to buy Muggle wheelie chairs against his will, scooted over to him. He was hunched over in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked terribly miserable. She gently put a hand on his back, and he flinched at the contact.

"Where did this come from?"

"Please answer the question."

"Not until you answer mine." Percy peeked up at her through his hand at her and sighed.

"I've been feeling alone lately. Believe it or not, I'm the only one without a steady relationship in the family." He snorted, then sombered up again. "It depresses me, being-" he did a quick count on his fingers "A seventeenth wheel." Audrey had to giggle at that. "And knowing my family, they love tease me about everything."

"Well, yeah, I kinda do like you. I've been flirting with you ever since I got the job. You're smart, and handsome, and nerdy, which I think is adorable, successful, kind, loyal man. What's not to like?"

Percy smiled until she hit loyal. He dropped his head back into his hands and spoke in a muffled voice.

"Don't call me loyal. I'm anything but. I left them Audrey. I left before the war. I was, just like Fred said, a Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power hungry moron."

Audrey sighed. "Maybe you were – Percy, don't look at me like that I'm comforting you- but going back is what made you loyal. You did what was right, and your family forgave you." Percy straightened up and Audrey rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's why I like you."

"Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a date tomorrow?" Percy asked, stroking her hair and wondering why he was terrified she would say no.

"I've been waiting to hear that ever since I met you at the _in-ter-view_." Audrey smirked.

"Oh gods, don't talk about that!"

"Why? It was fun! Other than the fact I spilled permanent ink and coffee on your new robes, blew up half your desk, ripped holes in your expensive rug and almost killed your owl three times." Audrey said, smiling. She stood up suddenly, and pulled him up with her, eyes sparkling.

"Let's go somewhere!" she squealed, begging in her head for him to agree.

"Why not." Percy squeezed her hand and let her drag him off to the happiest couple months he'd had in half a decade.

Percy and Audrey were sitting in their office on a sweltering summer day. It was fifteen minutes to quitting time, and they had finished everything up nicely. Audrey finished flawlessly twenty minutes before Percy, as usual. She put her feet up on her brightly colored desk and was staring off into space when he asked.

"Audrey, why do you like me?" Audrey sighed dramatically and turned to him with a loving smile.

"Is it just me, or have we had this conversation before?" She said, unexpectedly plopping herself in his lap, her legs swinging over the armrest. "I told you before too."

"Well, that's not really what I mean. How do you explain how you feel about me?"

"How do you explain?"

"You answer first." Audrey leaned up and kissed him, long and sweet and passionate, with extra tongue just to convince him.

"You know how sometimes, you happen across an apple tree, and a perfect apple is on a branch, just out of reach? And no matter what you do, you just can't reach it? I feel like I sat down and gave up too early. But the apple fell out of the tree and into my hands anyway." Percy said, looking at nothing and twirling a lock of her waist-length light brown hair around his finger.

"You know those huge family dinners, with 20 friends, all your family and a hundred things to eat? And you want to try a little of everything, but then something across the table catches your eye, and you don't want to try anything else? How that cute, amazing-looking, wonderful little dessert would change your whole perspective of the night? But there isn't much, and you're afraid someone is going to take it? Well, when I saw that dessert, I walked over to it, picked it up, and ate it in one bite. And it tasted just as amazing as it looked." Percy blushed like the Weasley he was, and hugged Audrey.

"Hey Percy! Let's go out for dessert! I'm hungry for some lemon tarts." She said, jumping up and down in front of him.

"I know a really good bakery next to my building." Percy exclaimed, pulling Audrey along with him.

Percy and Audrey were sitting in their office on a cool spring day. It was fifteen minutes to quitting time, and they had finished everything up nicely. Audrey finished flawlessly twenty minutes before Percy, as usual. She put her feet up on her brightly colored desk and was staring off into space when he asked.

"Audrey, can I ask you something?" Percy asked, having been twitchy and jumpy all day.

"What's the haps, boss-man?" Audrey asked, nibbling on what was in a particularly good box of Bertie Bott's.

"Remember those things I asked you before? The time we got drunk and the time we went to the bakery?" Percy asked, fiddling with something in his pocket. "I asked them because I wanted to know if you liked me. I know you do now, but I had to know then." Percy took deep breaths, desperately trying not to faint. He took a little box out of his pocket and fell rather painfully one knee in front of Audrey, who was in the process of bringing an orange bean to her lips.

"My life was terrible before, but I found my family again and things got better. And then you tripped into my office, and everything was amazing. I didn't leave my house only for Weasley dinners and work. I started making friends and stopped being a fusspot. I did things I would never do without someone to do them with. Or just not do at all. I laughed more, and I loved and I lived more. Please help me live what's left of my life to the fullest and marry me." Percy looked hopeful and worried at the same time.

"Gee whiz, and here I thought you were going to break up with me." Percy simply held the fake smile of hope on his face, breathing hard through his teeth, hoping she would just say no and leave, instead of making him wait.

"What kind of person would I be to turn down such an offer? I'll marry you, Percy Ignatius Weasley; I'll have your kids, I'll become best friends with all your family, fight with you, make up with you, get all old and ugly with you and live my life with you. But, I'll love you so much too." She said, whispering towards the end.

Percy could laugh with relief at the moment, but there were high chances that would get him a slap across the face. She was doing that thing people do when they see something really cute. Her hands were folded up and jammed under her chin, the orange bean still in her fingertips. Her eyes got about three times bigger and three times waterier, and her head was cocked at a 45 degree angle.

"Are you gonna stay up there all day or come down and help me up?" Percy, who had shifted to sitting on the floor cracked, beaming up at Audrey, who was crying and shoving as many Bertie Bott's into her mouth as possible. Hearing his request, she swallowed about twenty whole and threw herself at Percy. She planted kisses all over his face while she was laughing, sobbing, and trying to talk all at the same time. He managed to calm her down to only talking, and pulled the ring out of the box. It was really quite pretty, with a crystal flower made of emeralds and rubies and vine engravings on the band.

But, of course, what is a touching and heartfelt moment in Harry Potter fanfiction if it doesn't get interrupted? Boring, that's what.

As Audrey was really starting to calm down, laying her head on Percy's chest, half the Ministry filed through the door and into the ridiculously large room.

"We heard a lot of screaming, and falling, and… stuff." Marshall Whaler said, rubbing the back of his neck. Percy and Audrey rolled their eyes at his obvious lie. Audrey started to bounce up and down in Percy's lap, excited to have so many people to tell her-nay, their news to.

"We're getting MARRIED!" Audrey squealed, as she started babbling and weeping and giggling again. The office was full of the thunderous roar of congratulation for two people who had fallen in love. Audrey and Percy kissed again and again, unable to wait to start their lives together.

_A.N.__**OI YOU!!!!!!! READ THIS!!!**____I don't feel that great about this story. But it's a first for me. It's the first time I've ever written a Weasley!*gasp of utter shock and horror* You haven't ever written a Weasley ever? But how is that possible!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? They make up like, 60% of the important characters in the books!!!!!!!! Believe me; I was just as surprised when I noticed (I hope you feel special Percy Weasley). I was originally writing one of those Percy/Audrey stories where it's anywhere from 15 to 40 chapters long about how Audrey is a co-worker at the Ministry. And they would grow to love each other blahblah, blahblahblahblahblahblaah. But it sucked holey straws. I had a million ideas for this ship (I forgetted most of them, so now it's like two), but I couldn't fit them all into one story. So I'll be writing a couple Percy/Audrey s now, until the creativity flowing from my brain stops long enough for me to breath. The next story will be a proposal too, but not like this one. It will include all twenty-one Weasleys, the five Potters, and someone for poor, dragon-obsessed Charlie to fall in love with. Hint: It's Verity from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._


End file.
